The present invention is directed to a burner for heating propelled air for various drying processes. In particular, the invention is directed to a burner having a plurality of modules that are connected to form a round or octagon burner.
Burners for heating propelled air are well-known in the art. Typically, existing burners are connected together to form a straight line. During the production process of existing burners, welding is used, and the burners have a limited life as they have low oxidation resistance. The welding is time consuming and costly. Further, existing burners are difficult to assemble and are not well-suited for round housings. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a burner that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to form a modular octagon burner that when assembled form an octagon.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a modular octagon burner that is easy to assemble and suited for round housings.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one having ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.